


The Devil Loves Prada

by XVnot15



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVnot15/pseuds/XVnot15
Summary: A showing goes haywire, it's raining cats and dogs..well puppies and Nigel may be having auditory hallucinations.





	The Devil Loves Prada

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine; I make no money from my scribbles. Go on and sue me if you must, I’ll enjoy reading femslash out loud in court. No really I would! 
> 
> A/N: Tip of the nib to Fabiana R on the FB Mirandy group for the picture prompt/inspiration and for a smidgen of dialogue. This is all her fault but I have no doubt she can live with that. 
> 
> A/N: Pre-Relationship, Andy still works for Miranda but it is several months post Paris.

The showing had been an absolute abomination! Miranda could hardly believe it was the same inspired designer that had been so fresh and innovative only the previous spring. Pursed lips were the least of his worries when the fashion Goddess had risen and stormed out half way through the showing.

 

The unfortunate combination of Miranda’s anger fuelled speed, the arrival of the only elevator almost instantaneously for her and Andy having been stuck in the very back of the small cramped studio, not to mention the free-for-all of panicked people, meant by the time the anxious brunette made it out the front door of the building Miranda was nowhere in sight. Roy and the other Runway cars weren’t due for another 30 minutes so Andy knew Miranda hadn’t taken one of them, but also didn’t think it likely a taxi had just happened by on this small side street in Chelsea, one so small that it didn’t even show up on Google Maps. 

 

Taking a gamble that Miranda, even distracted and raging, would take the shortest route to possible transport, Andy decided to head toward W22nd Street, if she didn’t see her boss there then either she’d managed to hail a cab or she might have gone further toward 10th Avenue still looking for one. Andy pulled the collar of her coat tightly closed, glad that she’d followed Miranda’s example and kept her coat on when she’d sat down in the show room. Conscious of the fact that Miranda was likely to blame her hapless assistant for the weather if not for the abysmal showing, she picked up her pace trying to run and not kill herself in her four inch heels as she searched for her errant boss. Rounding the next corner and not immediately spotting Miranda she trudged on trying to see more than a few feet ahead in the pelting rain and calling Roy to make sure the rest of the Runway crew were picked up right away.

***                                    

When Miranda burst out of the building she nearly took the door off its’ hinges with the force of her ire, she barely paused to look for Roy before hunching into her trench coat against the rain and heading off in search of a taxi. She was damned if she was going to waste more time waiting for her car, not after what she’d just endured. She made it to the larger street ahead but wasn’t surprised, given the weather, to see not a cab in sight. Miranda knew something wasn’t right with that showing other than the disgusting dross the models were wearing that is and come hell or high water she would find out what was going on. She walked on, her mind churning with the dire repercussions she intended to visit on the idiot designer that had ruined her day.

 

Walking past the recessed doorway of a closed down store front Miranda heard a mournful series of yips coming from some broken packing crates and boxes piled in the large space. She stopped immediately, casting her eye over the mound of detritus and just caught a muffled whine over the sound of the rain. Using her foot to push a cardboard box to the side she was half ready to jump away in case the sound wasn’t what she thought it was but something far fouler, like a pack of NYC super rats. The half soaked box broke away revealing an equally sodden mound of curly golden fur with dark eyes, a little brown nose and a pink tongue lolling out to the side.

 

“Oh you poor thing!”  She cooed at the little animal. Yes Miranda Priestly cooed, and thought nothing of it. She knelt down to the now squirming and yipping bit of fur getting a closer look at a tiny but very excited Labrador puppy. Holding her hand out palm up to let the dog sniff her first she nearly lost her balance when the animal wriggled immediately up onto her knees and snuggled against her stomach seeking warmth.

 

“Goodness, you can’t be much more than a month old, can you Little One?”  Her hand gently stroked the wet fur feeling the shivers in the small creature. “I wonder where your Mother is, hmm?”  She looked carefully around but found no signs of any other animals in the rubbish filled area. The puppy cocked its head as if trying to understand what she was saying and then bent and licked her thumb before trying to get even closer to her and out of the rain.

 

“Well I can’t leave you here can I? So up you come.”  Miranda reached up and undid the top three buttons of her trench unceremoniously tucking the shivering pup against her chest before pulling the coat over them both, the reality of sodden dog fur soaking into her $500 Vera Wang blouse not phasing her in the least. She stood and half smiled knowing the advent of this little canine had turned her day around already even given the unfortunate circumstances of their meeting.

 

Not many people knew exactly how much of an animal lover Miranda truly was, nor how much she loved dogs in particular and large dogs especially. Oh everyone knew she owned a St. Bernard but Miranda knew that the unanimous belief was that the twins had asked or even begged for Patricia and Miranda had as usual indulged them. No one would ever believe it had been Miranda who had chosen Patricia five years before, she’d always wanted a St. Bernard and Patricia was a beloved member of the family, sliding in third in Miranda’s affections, even before Stephen had left.

 

Making sure the puppy was comfortable Miranda turned round just in time to see someone exiting a taxi on the other side of the street and she uncharacteristically raised her voice and her arm to hail the now available cab.  Not leaving anything to chance, she even stepped out onto the street to make sure the driver saw her and came for the fare, which he did, managing a swift U-turn to get over to her side of the street.  Ducking into the back seat she ignored his short protest against animals in his cab when a flop of curly ears and wet nose poked out of her coat and enthusiastically leant some yips to her instructions.  The promise of a large tip was enough to see them on their way.

***

Andy was pretty sure she was nearly at 10th Avenue when she finally caught sight of Miranda in the distance stepping out into the road to hail a taxi and despite her heels she picked up her pace trying to catch up to her boss.  Frustratingly she was only about 30 yards away when the cab pulled away from the kerb. Hoping to catch Miranda’s eye when she passed, Andy stepped right to the edge of the sidewalk and waved her hands in the air. 

 

The cab sped by her and Andy nearly fell into the road when she looked into the back seat as it passed. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes trying to register the fleeting sight of Miranda, hair sodden an almost battleship grey colour, cheeks rosy from the chill with a huge smile beaming out over the fluffy head of  a little blonde puppy! Andy shook her head some more, certain she was hallucinating, but couldn’t imagine how her mind could have made up that extraordinary image. Attention still focused on the cab in the distance she forgot how close to the street she was standing until the next car drove by so fast the splash of water rose up and soaked her from head to knee.  She stepped back in shock and looked down at her sodden clothes knowing immediately a trip to the Closet was going to be needed when she got back to Runway.

 

Andy took a minute to get her bearings, looking hopefully around for another taxi before sighing resignedly and turning back the way she’d come heading for the nearest subway stop. On the way she rang Roy again to find out if he’d picked up the team from the studio only to find out all the cars were stuck in traffic and would probably be another half hour at least.

 

“Oh Joy! Looks like I’m gonna be the first one back. We may all get fired today but I get first shout, lucky me.”

 

Thoughts flitting to her possible hallucination Andy’s mind began to buzz with plans that might be enough to pre-empt the Dragon’s fiery blast when she returned. Hmm she thought, that should do it, it might take an extra 20 minutes, but if it hadn’t been a hallucination it would so pay off, and if she had been seeing things well she’d hide the evidence and no one would be the wiser. Plans made she saw the subway entrance just ahead and sprinted for it.

***

Miranda moved quickly through the main lobby and into an empty lift, her little friend tucked out of sight and held close to her chest. It was bad enough that she looked like a drowned rat, she didn’t want anyone thinking she’d gone soft if they saw the puppy too. The taxi ride had taken a ridiculous amount of time, and her bedraggled companion had fallen soundly asleep lulled by the warmth and the proximity of Miranda’s heartbeat.  She had considered going to the Townhouse first but her anger returned just enough to be stubborn about not wasting more time than she already had that day.

 

Miranda was counting on the fact that Emily had no warning of her sudden arrival and judged if she walked quickly enough she could get past the outer desks and into her own office without the woman noticing the strange lump under her trench coat. Sure enough Emily was so focused on her computer screen when Miranda sped past her the editor was able to slip into the inner -office and shut and lock the door before the girl had a chance to more than raise her head. That accomplished she moved immediately to the right to be out of sight from the glass doors before dealing with her little companion.

 

The thud of the closing doors and snick of the lock being engaged had Emily jumping up from her desk in a total tizwaz, Miranda rarely shut her office door and Emily was certain she’d never locked it, at least not while she’d been working for the editor. Uncertain what to do she fidgeted and hopped between heading to the door and staying at her desk until the ring of the phone nearly made her jump out of her skin.  Glancing down she saw that it was Miranda’s cell and picked up immediately.

 

“Yes Miranda.”

 

“Go down to the Closet immediately and bring me a suitable ensemble to change into, including shoes.  Inform me by phone when you return and I will come and get them from you. Other than that I am not to be disturbed.”  The line went dead after the last word.

 

Emily paused looking in confusion at the empty desk opposite and out to the hall wondering where Andy and the others were and what had happened at the showing.  Pulling herself together she grabbed her cell phone and forwarded the office line to it before rushing off to do Miranda’s bidding.

 

Moving toward the couch, Miranda felt the puppy squirming to get free and quickly undid her coat to pull the little fur-ball up and out of the sodden material. She was rewarded with a grateful yip and several licks to her nose. Grinning she held the puppy further away, one hand cradling its head and the other supporting its behind so she could give it a proper look.

 

“Well then my little bit of fluff what are…ah well you’re a little girl I see. That’s good no worries about bad aim then.”  Miranda gave a chuckle remembering when her obstetrician had said the same thing when she’d told Miranda the sex of her babies.  The puppy flailed its front paws and gave a yip of agreement. Realising she needed to visit the kitchenette before Emily returned, Miranda leaned over to peek out the glass doors checking if Emily was gone yet. Not seeing the woman Miranda moved quickly over to her desk preaching down into her waste bin to retrieve two of the discarded morning papers and then turned back heading to her private bathroom. She quickly spread the papers over a section of the floor and put the puppy down on them.

 

“I’ll be right back, you be a good girl and use the paper if you need to.” Miranda rolled her eyes at herself. “As if you can understand anything I say.”  The puppy merely plopped down on her bottom wagging her tail happily while looking up at her rescuer with clear adoration.

 

Miranda left quickly, shutting the door before the puppy could follow her out of the bathroom. Making sure Emily was still absent Miranda nipped to the kitchenette and took two bowls from the cupboard before looking in the small fridge to nab the container of skimmed milk and quickly returning to her office, she was so concentrated on her mission she forgot to lock the door once she’d shut it. 

 

One floor down Emily was fluttering from one part of the Closet to another, pulling items from hangers and shelves only to mutter and second guess herself before she rejected them and put them back. So obsessed was she on trying to figure out what Miranda would consider ‘suitable’, she completely lost track of the time delving ever further into the huge set of chambers that made up the Closet absolutely determined to put together a Miranda worthy combination.

 

Miranda meanwhile carefully opened the bathroom door only to have her foot immediately pounced upon by a yipping pile of fluff.

 

“I’m sorry I was gone so long Girl, but you’ll like what I’ve got for you.”  Noting the pup was still shivering and damp Miranda took a towel from the rack and bent down into a crouch to carefully rub her down, struggling with the now majorly squirming canine. 

 

“Hold still will you…” she paused mid-sentence realising she needed something to call the animal other than _‘’girl’_. Miranda firmly believed all pets should have proper names, not those atrociously twee descriptions like Fluffy or Spot.  Her attention focused when the puppy got free and began to chew on the toe of her now rain-ruined Prada heels. A smile of inspiration was followed by her scooping the puppy up in the towel and taking her to the counter top to finish the rub down.

 

“How about Prada, would you like that name?” The puppy yipped enthusiastically and got free of the towel to lick Miranda’s face, causing her to laugh and pronounce. “Well that must be a yes.”  The editor and the puppy both jumped when a voice came from behind them.

 

“Prada sounds about right, I always wondered how Patricia hadn’t been given a designers name, Valentina maybe?”

 

Miranda whipped round holding the puppy tightly to her chest as if she expected the intruder to snatch the pup away from her at any second. Andy looked at the incongruous picture before her, Miranda, hair still a mess and her clothes damp and wrinkled beyond any kind of sorting out barring the dry cleaner, a look of shock and almost fear on her face and the puppy squirming in her tight grasp. A gentle smile appeared on Andy’s face and her heart hurt a little for the simple humanity of Miranda in this moment, it was a perfect example of what she loved about the woman. She was glad she hadn’t been seeing things and that her detour in getting back to the office was going to prove so useful.

 

Miranda for her part looked back at an even more bedraggled Andy, hair so damp it was nearly dripping still, wearing her completely wet and sodden coat, clothes and shoes as she hadn’t detoured to the Closet first as she’d planned.  Still grinning, the brunette raised her arms indicating the several bags she was carrying.

 

“Looks like these will come in handy.”

 

“What…how did you kno… How did you get in here, I locked the door.”  Miranda’s confusion quickly morphed into defensiveness in front of her Andrea, her mind skidded to an abrupt halt, no, not her _Andrea_ , her _assistant;_ the beautiful woman didn’t belong to Miranda, as much as she wished it were otherwise.  A tiny frightened yip coming from her chest instantly refocused her on her current predicament and she lessened her tight grip on the pup in her arms.

 

Andy chose not to react to Miranda’s discomfort and simply walked past her into the bathroom placing some of the bags on the counter and some on the floor. She rummaged in one of the smaller bags before turning around just in time to catch a tiny pink tongue licking up her boss’s cheek a few times. Internally she told herself not to be jealous of a dog and moved forward slowly getting the puppy’s attention when she spoke.

 

“Hey there Prada, aren’t you a cutie. I bet you’re hungry aren’t you girl.” She held up a small box of puppy treats only for Miranda to pull back from her advance.

 

“Really Andrea, she’s probably not even old enough to be weaned, you can’t give her dog treats.”

 

“I couldn’t make out through the taxi window exactly how big she was, but it was obvious that she was still a very small puppy so I made sure the woman at the pet store got me the appropriate food and treats. I’ve got some specially formulated puppy milk and these are kind of like puppy rusks.” She shook the box to emphasise her point and that caught little Prada’s rapt attention shortly followed by her nose twitching furiously while she tried to wriggle out of Miranda’s hold and get to Andy.

 

Well that answered the question of how Andrea knew about the puppy was Miranda’s first thought followed swiftly by a sense of relief and some curiosity about the many bags scattered around the younger woman. Her lapse in concentration allowed Prada to squirm from her arms and make a clumsy leap toward the delicious smelling box in Andy’s hand. Andy lurched forward and caught the pup in freefall while still holding onto the box of treats.

 

“Whoa there Prada, you’re a dog not a cat, gravity is not your friend.”

 

Miranda laughed out loud at that and actually grinned and watched Andy juggle puppy and box till the younger woman ended up sitting on the floor trying to open the box for the insistent and likely starving pup. Eventually succeeding in tearing the box open, Andy carefully fed a few of the small treats to the puppy, giggling at the feel of the soft snuffling of the little muzzle. Miranda meanwhile remembered the bowls she’d gotten from the kitchen and went and filled one with some water before placing it down beside Andrea who put the puppy down in front of the bowl just as Miranda’s desk phone began to ring. Miranda went and answered the call before going to the outer office to retrieve her change of clothes from Emily. She made no comment about the selection instead demanding to know where Nigel and the others were and reminding her that she was not to be disturbed under any circumstances but expected a call when the team returned and then slipped back into her office remembering to lock the door this time.

 

Returning to the bathroom Miranda found Andrea had emptied a few of her many bags and transformed the small room into a temporary Puppy Paradise. Two small dog bowls now sat beside the bowl of water on a drop mat and held respectively a small amount of puppy food and some puppy milk, there was a comfy little doggy bed by the cabinet with a blanket folded neatly in it, several small chew toys were scattered about and the newspaper she had put down earlier was now covered with proper puppy pads, a large bag of more of the same sitting handily nearby.  Andy was standing at the counter emptying the contents of another bag while Prada sat on her foot and leant sleepily against her leg.

 

“Did you buy the whole pet store?” Miranda queried from the doorway, smiling when Prada perked up and came tumbling toward her yipping enthusiastically at her return.  She hung the clothes on the door knob before bending down to the pup. Andy didn’t respond immediately taking the last item out of the bag and starting to unbox what looked like a large kitchen timer before turning to see Miranda once again cuddling the puppy.

 

“Not the whole store no, just a large part of the puppy section. She really is a cutie, and I’d guess from the curliness of her fur she’s going to be a long haired Lab like my Uncle’s. Very Pretty.”  

_Like her new Mom_ , Andy continued in her head, even soaked and rumpled from walking in a downpour Miranda shone as far as she was concerned. Andy sighed, now was not the time for mooning over unrequited love, though she had long ago admitted to herself she was in love with Miranda, she did try not to torture herself with thoughts of things that could never be

 

Miranda looked down at the seriously yawning puppy and wondered if Andrea was correct, she much preferred the long haired Retriever version of the Labrador breed. Not even thinking about it she dropped a kiss on the puppy’s head, the knowledge that she was going to keep the little canine already settled in her mind.

 

“I found her abandoned in a derelict doorway.”  Miranda offered by way of explanation, the further statement of not being able to leave the poor canine to her fate was implied if not stated, but Andy understood loud and clear, more surprised at getting even that much information. Andy moved closer and gently stroked the fluffy head smiling when the puppy yawned widely before licking her fingers.

 

“She used the puppy pads while you were gone and had a little drink of the milk, but I think she’s exhausted, poor little bit.” Andy continued stroking the little head enjoy the soft fur and the close proximity to Miranda even more. “I think you’re right she may be no more than a month or six weeks old, but I don’t think she’s been on her own for long, she seems healthy at least. I wonder what happened to her mother.”

 

“I looked but there was no sign of her or any other pups in the doorway, she was all alone. I assume she came from somewhere nearby and found shelter from the rain as best she could.”

 

Andy smiled when the pup gave another huge yawn and then returned to the counter picking up the egg timer contraption and one of the bags on the floor.

 

“This is supposed to mimic the sound of the mother’s heartbeat to help her sleep.” She rummaged in the bag and pulled something out. “You set it and then put it inside this stuffed toy and put it in the doggy bed.” 

 

Miranda brought the sleepy pup over and knelt down beside Andrea who was preparing everything in the little bed. Prada gave a protesting little yip that got swallowed by another yawn causing both women to chuckle at the little fur ball. Miranda placed the pup in the bed and she immediately curled up against the toy closing her eyes almost before her bottom had settled. Andy covered her with the blanket before standing up.

 

“I’ll just leave you to freshen up while I find out what happened to Nigel and the others.”  Andy was fairly certain no one at Runway was going to be fired today even if the designer was still toast. A hundred cute puppies weren’t going to make up for the garbage he’d shown today. 

 

“Andrea, let Emily worry about Nigel, you get to the Closet and change out of those wet things immediately. I’ll be showering, and I suggest you do the same. Call me when you return.” She gave a crooked smile before continuing. “That’s all.”

 

Andy made quick use of the complete locker facilities attached to the Closet, unlike most in the industry; Miranda believed in making sure the models working at Runway always had shower and locker facilities. She turned the hairdryer off and began styling her hair as quickly as she could, she wanted to get back and see how things were going in Miranda’s office.  Thinking of the office brought a smirk to her lips remembering her co-workers reaction when she’d left some 25 minutes ago.

_Shutting the door firmly Andy just heard the snick of the lock before she turned and nearly ran smack into a scowling and livid Emily._

_“How did you get in there? Miranda gave strict instructions she was not to be disturbed.” The red head hissed._

_Buoyed by the gentle interchanges she’d just had and knowing she was sharing in Miranda’s secret Andy couldn’t help the smug tone of her reply._

_“Well it seems I don’t disturb her. Now I need to go and change I’ll be back as soon as I can.”_

_“But… what have you done with Nigel and the others?”_

_Still on a high and feeling mischievous Andy threw a cryptic reply over her shoulder._

_“They may not have made it out alive.”_

 

New outfit smoothed down and final hair in place Andy eagerly headed back upstairs to see how puppy and editor were faring.

 

Andy walked past the outer reception area into a scene of virtual pandemonium. Clackers, art and editorial staff could be seen in little knots talking animatedly all along the corridor. When she made it to her own work area it was crowded with half the team who had been to the showing, with Nigel off to the side talking to Emily. It was Nigel who first noticed her return.

 

“There you are Six, and not sporting the drowned rat look Emily was describing. Did you take a nice long bath while we’ve all been milling around waiting for you.”

 

Andy noticed a sharper edge to Nigel’s comment than his usual cattiness and wondered what she’d done to get into his bad books.

 

“Why are you waiting for me, I’m sure Miranda wants to see you now that you’re back. I imagine she’ll need your input on where to bury Sebastian’s sorry remains after this morning.”

 

Nigel snorted at the mention of the failed designer at the heart of the day’s disasters.

 

“Well he was half way to committing Harakiri before we left, so she may not need to bother with his remains, and when I finally manage to tell Miranda the tasty titbits a little gossiping with one of his seamstresses turned up that will definitely be the less painful option for him.”

 

Intrigued by what Nigel may have picked up Andy still didn’t understand why everyone was standing about waiting for her to arrive.

 

“So why haven’t you been able to tell her yet? I’m sure Em called Miranda the second the Security desk let her know you’d entered the building. “

 

Nigel didn’t get the chance to answer when Emily broke in her voice dripping with suspicion and disdain.

 

“Too right I called her at that exact minute only to be informed that everyone was to be kept out except Ahndreyuh-Bloody-Sachs!  So we’ve all been stuck out here waiting for you, you… “

 

“Well I better not keep Miranda waiting any longer then eh Em?” Andy cut her off not in the mood for whatever insult had been about to be hurled her way. Nigel pulled Andy to the side away from her growling co-worker and urgently whispered in her ear.

 

“Give her a break Six, Miranda has never closed and locked her door before and it’s affected Emily badly.”

 

“Affected?”

 

“Yes, our Emily is a few inches over the edge at the minute, she’s been swearing blind that Miranda was howling and barking like a little dog just before we got here.”

 

Andy struggled but managed to keep a straight face, but made a point of not looking Emily’s way or she knew she’d lose it. Instead she pulled her phone out and sent a two word text to Miranda; _I’m here_ , before making her way through the now unlocked door and shutting it behind her. Miranda moved back behind her desk and gave Andy a head to toe once over before she nodded toward the woman’s feet.

 

“You didn’t change your shoes?”

 

“No they were only damp and I like them so put them back on.” She smiled at Miranda for taking note of that detail, her tone making it obvious the query wasn’t fashion related but comfort related. “How’s Prada? No problems while I was gone?” The last part of her sentence she had glanced over at the closed bathroom door.

 

Miranda’s faced morphed into the sweetest smile and her eyebrow quirked with amusement as she beckoned Andy to come round behind her desk. Miranda still favoured her glass desk but the wooden table beside it with the three small drawers had been replaced by a slightly shorter table and an antique wooden three drawer half filing cabinet. Miranda very carefully opened the large bottom drawer to reveal a sleeping Prada curled up and half covered by her blanket. The puppy didn’t wake and Miranda slowly shut the drawer, leaving it open just a few inches.

 

“She woke shortly after I’d come in here from my shower and started to howl at the closed bathroom door. I tried to quieten her but she wouldn’t calm down till I settled her out here.”

 

Andy smiled knowingly, she adored this softer side of Miranda and being trusted to see it like this made her heart swell. 

 

“Well she seems comfortable, um, do you think she’d sleep through some people in the office? Nigel and the team are chomping at the bit outside…”

 

“All of them? Does no one around here understand they’re paid to work?” Miranda had changed gears in a flash and was back to her office norm if not yet in high gear Dragon mode.

 

“Not the whole team no, Nigel, Jocelyn, Peter and Naomi, and Emily of course. Uh I should tell you that she heard Prada howling by the way and mentioned it to Nigel.” She couldn’t help the feral little grin that twisted her lips. “He thinks she’s so stressed with your strange behaviour that she’s hearing things, namely you barking and howling.”

 

Miranda looked stunned for mere seconds before a devilish grin replaced the look and a definite gleam appeared in her eyes. She glanced down at the drawer beside her before commenting softly.

 

“Well this could be fun couldn’t it Prada?”

 

The puppy remained blissfully asleep but Andy blinked and fought to hide the shiver that coursed down her spine at the suggestive purr in Miranda’s voice. Today was just one glorious new Miranda experience after another and she was enjoying every moment she was privileged to share.

 

Miranda settled herself behind her desk ready to get back to work, but not quite ready to become the Dragon, she was enjoying the banter with Andrea too much and the girl’s tentative query egged her on to continue the playfulness for a moment more.

 

“Fun?” Andy squeaked.

 

Miranda looked at her across the desk, the devilish gleam in her eye turning to a gentler mischievous twinkle.

 

“You like to have fun don’t you Andrea?” 

 

Trusting that the question was an indicator that she wasn’t going to be the victim of Miranda’s ‘ _fun’_ she picked up the invitation to aid and abet Miranda in her plans, she just hoped she could keep up with the Devil’s lead.

 

“Fun can be fun.” Andy’s grin mirrored the one across the desk.

 

 “Just so.” Her twinkling eyes hardened a little and she sat back regally in her chair. “Let Nigel and the others in Andrea and follow my lead if the opportunity for fun arises.”

 

Andy let the group in and Miranda waved them to be seated, growling out a phrase Andy knew well when they scrambled to gather chairs into place.

 

“By all means move at a glacial pace it’s not like any of my time’s been wasted today after all.”

 

Nigel had taken the main seat to the right and in front of Miranda’s desk and Andy noticed a strange expression come over his face while the others were getting settled. He didn’t seem to register Miranda’s mildly scathing comment because his gaze was scanning everywhere in the office except across the desk. Returning his attention to Miranda when the others were settled he crinkled his nose in distaste curling his lip when he spoke.

 

“Why do I smell wet dog?”

 

Miranda blinked but made no comment, Andy looked immediately at the filing cabinet and everyone else stared blankly at the art director as if he was insane, even if they too could smell the same thing they weren’t about to mention it. Andy thought fast and managed to reply with a straight face.

 

“That’s my Prada.”

 

Miranda almost let out a gasp at this, not sure where her assistant was going with that admission. Andy waved animatedly toward her still damp shoes before explaining.

 

“They got wet in the rain. I’m sure that’s what you smell.” 

 

Nigel gave her a strange look knowing full well the difference between wet suede and wet canine and it was the faint whiff of the latter that was currently perfuming Miranda’s office. He didn’t get a chance to pursue it because Miranda recovered and started the meeting.

 

Nigel had indeed discovered the reason behind the abomination of a showing. According to his seamstress informant the original work that had so impressed Miranda had been done in collaboration with the designer’s lover who had left him when he’d taken all the credit for the creations. This left him reliant on his own talents which it seemed had made up considerably less than 50% of the collaborative first effort.

 

Miranda pursed her lips, creative theft was one of the greatest sins possible in her world view and she would see to it that Sebastian was banned from the fashion industry completely; he wouldn’t be able to apply to sweep the floors after a show when she was done with him.  She gave Emily the task of discovering who the lover was and contacting them to give them the chance to show their work they’d had stolen from them. The next order of business was damage control and contingency plans for a new spread in the next issue to fill the space that would not be filled with the new collection of one Sebastian Octavian.

 

Ten minutes into the discussion everyone in the office suddenly became quiet when the unmistakable sounds of a young dog barking and whining floated out from near Miranda’s knee.

 

“Yip! Yip! Yip!” Prada made her wakefulness known to the room.

 

“I knew I smelled wet dog!” Nigel crowed triumphantly.

 

Andy froze looking at Miranda with panicked brown eyes only to see the woman’s expression was unchanged save for a quizzical lift of her eyebrow.

 

“Are you quite well Nigel?”

 

“Yip, yip,yip,wwhhhhhhhiiiinnneee.”

 

“I’m fine Miranda and so is Emily, apparently she wasn’t hearing things. You have a dog in here.” He zeroed in on the slightly open filing drawer. “A small one, but a dog nonetheless.” He looked smug when Prada let out a mournful little howl.

 

Andy was frantically scrambling in her mind for a plausible explanation for Prada’s presence, a way for her to take the blame for it but her mind was coming up blank especially in the face of Miranda’s cool demeanour which was confusing her no end.

 

“A dog? In my office? Whatever makes you think that Nigel?”

 

The room became deathly still, the silence only broken by the continued canine protest coming from the filing cabinet. Nigel blinked and paused a moment to recheck the evidence of his own senses clearly hearing the persistent animal’s cries. The terrible day so far had put a damper on his instincts and he was about to push the point when Miranda interrupted him.

 

“Andrea do you hear a dog?” Miranda looked directly at Andy giving the ghost of a wink but otherwise maintaining her calm visage. Before Andy could respond Prada let loose with the loudest howl so far and Andy took a second to school her features before replying completely dead pan.

 

“No Miranda I don’t hear a dog.”

 

Nigel rounded on her face slack with surprise.

 

“Six! You cannot stand there and tell me you didn’t just hear a dog howling from that drawer!” He pointed in agitated anger at the offending piece of furniture.  Andy kept her poise and answered him.

 

“Nigel I do not hear a dog making any noises in this room.”  In her mind she added truthfully, _‘Prada is just a puppy.’_

 

Miranda was enjoying herself a great deal so she interceded before Nigel could question Andy’s truthfulness or sanity and decided to up the ante looking glaringly at the others in the room.

 

“Does anyone else hear this phantom dog?”

 

In true Emperor’s New Clothes style self-preservation the others all shook their heads and muttered various negative replies while at the same time avoiding looking in Nigel’s direction.

 

“There you are Nigel no one hears a dog.  You must be more upset about Sebastian’s deception than I am if it’s making you hear things.” Miranda decided to give her long-time friend a break and added a comment that only he would understand.  “You know me Nigel, I do try to take care of my people, and perhaps you should take 15 minutes for a medicinal coffee to calm your nerves.”

 

Nigel snapped his mouth shut finally noting both the gleam of mischief in the editor’s eyes, and the euphemism he and Miranda had come up with years ago to refer to a stiff drink to get through a truly crazy day…medicinal coffees had been at least a weekly occurrence when Miranda had first taken over Runway. Processing her last words he also recognised by the reference to her people not her employees that Miranda was touching on their friendship and letting him know he was being teased not toyed with. Accepting the olive branch he decided to go with it and grill Miranda or Andy privately at a later time.

 

“Hmm, perhaps you’re right Miranda, but I think given how realistic that phantom dog sounds I’d better take a full half hour.” 

 

Miranda fought the rueful grin trying to make its way onto her face and instead glanced away from her friend and flicked her fingers dismissively at the group around her desk.

 

“Fine 30 minutes then back to work we have a debacle to fix today.” Her gaze sharpened as it swept over the other three members of the art department including them in the dismissal. “That’s all.”

 

Nigel ushered the others through the door, noting Andy made no move to join them and Miranda no move to add her to the exodus. Shaking his head he carefully shut the door behind him and went in search of some strong medicinal coffee.

 

The second the door was shut Miranda turned her chair and pulled the drawer open rescuing a still whimpering and yipping ball of blonde fur and cuddling the pup to her chest.  Andy scooted over to the front of Miranda’s desk and glanced backward through the glass doors.

 

“They’ve gone and Emily is still at her desk if you want to move over to the couch.”

 

“Thank you. Your dead pan is perfect by the way.”

 

Miranda settled on the couch with a happy pup on her lap enjoying the petting and ear scritches with total abandon.

 

“It was hit and miss I admit, I was really afraid I was going to lose it and fall down laughing.”  Andy replied brightly and came to stand close to Miranda. Prada treated her proximity as an invitation to come and say hello and started to move off Miranda’s lap. Miranda kept a hand on the pup and motioned for Andy to sit.

 

“What am I going to do with you Prada? I have work to do and can’t spend my day babysitting a puppy, no matter how endearing you are.”

 

“What did you do when you got Patricia?”

 

“Actually planned on getting her for a start.” Miranda replied dryly. “This one is a stray, I don’t even know if she’s had any shots, and she’s so young she won’t be able to be left alone for long periods of time. Not to mention she’ll need to be properly trained. Oh God and Patricia, what’s she going to make of Prada encroaching on her territory.” 

 

“Well she could certainly have Prada down in one bite, but I think Patricia will want to mother her.” Andy gave a snort before continuing. “The problem there being she might flatten the little Bit with her mothering.”

 

“What have I done?” Miranda gave a sad little sigh. “I thought I was rescuing her, but I have no time for a puppy.”  She pulled the pup up for a cuddle. “But I can’t send her to a shelter, even a no kill one, I just can’t.” Prada picked up on her mood shift and gave a sad little whine before licking his rescuer’s nose.

 

Andy couldn’t bear to see Miranda’s earlier happiness disappear like this and started turning over plans to help in her mind. She had some understanding of what was needed; she and her brother had received a puppy one Christmas and had been largely in charge of Rusty’s care and training. She still missed the Irish Setter, but he’d lived to a ripe old age of 13 passing away the summer before Andy started college.  She watched Miranda engaging with Prada and was determined that she would do whatever it took to help.

 

“You’re right Miranda, a puppy takes a lot of special care, but just like with children it takes a village to raise a puppy, or more specifically a family and some extra help comes in handy.” Miranda didn’t comment so she soldiered on.  “Let me see if I can get Prada in to see Patricia’s vet this afternoon so she can give her a check-up and shots if necessary. I’ll get some advice and get everything you’ll need for her at home delivered before I take her to the townhouse. I can talk to Cara about what she needs until you can get home…or”

 

“Or?” Miranda raised her eyebrow in question.  Andy’s willingness to help and her matter of fact planning was making her feel considerably better about her new canine companion. Her heart had skipped a little when the younger woman had talked about family and raising the puppy and if the day was teaching Miranda anything it was that she would need to address her feelings for Andrea sooner rather than later.

 

“Well, um, I could stay with Prada and introduce her to the girls when they get home from school.  I could take my laptop and work remotely from the kitchen or wherever you want me to set up a space for her crate and puppy run.” Andy wasn’t sure if she’d over stepped and started to back track a little. “Or, that’s …sorry, I’m sure you want to be the one to show Prada to the girls, I was just trying to…” Miranda reached over and squeezed her wrist causing Andy’s words to dry up mid- sentence.

 

“Stop.  Yes I would like to be the one to introduce my Bobbsies to Prada, but liking or wanting to do it and being able to do it are two different things I’m afraid I simply can’t allow for any more time away from work today. But if I can’t do it, at least I know you’ll handle it properly so that the girls’ excitement doesn’t overwhelm Prada any more than she must be already.”

Miranda rose and headed to the bathroom to encourage the wriggling pup to use the puppy pads again. Andy following behind her without being asked watched silently while Miranda took care of the little dog’s most basic needs without batting an eye. She wondered a bit about her own psychology when something like dealing with doggy diapers made her love the woman even more. When Miranda was done clearing up, she brought the pup back to her desk and settled Prada in the filing drawer once again.

 

“Your help and your discretion today was and is very much appreciated Andrea. Your plan sounds like just the ticket. Go to the supply room and get some records boxes so we can put all these puppy things in them and send them down to the lobby so they can be loaded into the car when Roy comes to pick you up. Then start the ball rolling with the vet, hopefully Prada will sleep until you need to leave.”

 

Andy smiled and turned toward the door ready to follow Miranda’s orders immediately.

 

“Oh and Andrea?” 

 

The brunette turned back to Miranda waiting for more instructions.

 

“You’ll stay for dinner.”

 

Miranda’s inflection broke slightly at the end of the sentence and for a second Andy couldn’t make out if the statement was a question or an order but smiled and nodded regardless before continuing on her way. The giddiness she felt inside was tamped down before she opened the door, but she still felt like she was floating on a cloud of happiness. Something had changed between them today and though she wasn’t sure exactly what it meant, she hoped it was a change in the right direction.

 

When she stepped out of Miranda’s office once again shutting the doors behind her Emily glared at her from behind her desk and opened her mouth ready to flay her co-worker alive. Andy never gave her the chance walking briskly past her while casually commenting.

 

“Nice choice for Miranda’s replacement outfit Em.”

 

The red-head snapped her mouth shut and fleetingly prayed that was being passed on from Miranda rather than just being Andy’s opinion.  She was about to go after the brunette to get clarification when Andy popped her head around the supply room door and got in a last rather loud word.

 

“After all we all know how the Devil Loves Prada.”

 

Inside the inner office Miranda chuckled and looked down at the sleeping puppy.

 

“Indeed I do my Andrea, indeed I do.”


End file.
